


Crusoe and Man Friday

by Nellie2018



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Desert Island, Hurt Chris, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: The boys are trapped on a desert island and must find a way to pass the time while they wait for rescue.





	Crusoe and Man Friday

They leapt for their lives as the gas cylinder ignited, sending a sheet of flame across the deck. Hitting the water hard, they dove under escaping the burning heat and kicked out trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the craft now ablaze. It only took a few seconds for the diesel tanks to explode and they felt themselves tumbled through the water by the shockwave, debris falling all around them. Sam surfaced and frantically searched round for his partner, relieved to see the brown spiky head bobbing about 20 feet away. Swimming towards him, dodging floating debris he was concerned to see that the American was floating on his back unmoving. Reaching him, Sam swung around and grasped him, manoeuvring onto a larger piece of fibreglass. Chris was unconscious, his head bleeding heavily from a gash on the side of his face. But Sam was relieved to find a steady pulse and that his breathing wasn’t obstructed. Casting his gaze around he spotted a floating lifejacket and managed to grab it and pull it over the unconscious man’s head. He swung around again and gauged the distance that he had to swim to reach the shore.  
“You always leave me to do all the work Keel” he grumbled as he pulled him back into the water. It proved to be a long swim and by the time he had dragged his still unconscious partner through the surf he was exhausted both physically and mentally. Staggering onto the beach he collapsed to his knees, dropping Chris onto his back and rested, trying to get his breath back. Eventually his breathing evened out and he turned his attention to his partner. Chris was still unconscious, the blood flowing freely down the side of his face so Sam decided to get him into the shelter of the trees. The effort exhausted him further but he managed to pull the heavy body back out of the hot sun. Kneeling by his side, he ripped off his soaked shirt and tried to stem the flow of blood and was relieved when he saw that the flow was slowing. He ripped up the shirt and made a crude bandage wrapping it tightly around the injured man’s head. Satisfied that he had done all he could he sat back on his heels and considered their situation.  
They had been tracking a well known arms dealer and had been acting undercover as a potential buyer, Chris acting as his bodyguard. They had been flown in by seaplane to a small cruiser anchored in a lagoon of a deserted Island in the South Pacific. The situation deteriorated however as the dealer begun to suspect their motives and it had ended up in a gunfight. A stray bullet had caught one of the gas cylinders on the deck and both CI5 agents had leapt over the side to avoid the flames.   
Now they were trapped on the island with no means of communication to call for help. However, CI5 ops had a trace on their precise location and Sam knew that they would be tracked by satellite and he was confident that when the images of the explosion were seen, a recovery operation would be initiated. However, he didn’t know how long that would take but he had to assume that he and Chris would need to spend at least a couple of days fending for themselves. He hoped that there were no other survivors to complicate matters.

He knew the major priorities of survival were food, water and shelter and he ignored his tired body and started to investigate their surroundings. Pleased to find a stream of fresh water not too far away he began to construct a rudimentary shelter using broken palm branches and fronds. After a couple of hours he stood back and examined the shelter critically. It would be adequate for their current needs but wouldn’t provide too much shelter in bad weather. Returning to his unconscious partner he gently picked him up and carried him over to the shelter, made him comfortable and checked his condition. He was concerned that Chris had not stirred in the time since the explosion and Sam knew that medical help was not going to be available for a long time. Sitting back he finally allowed his body to relax and closed his eyes and soon dropped off to sleep.

He was woken by a low groan nearby and he cracked open an eye to look down at his partner. He was glad to see that Chris was recovering consciousness and he came fully alert. Moving to his side he gently tapped Chris’s cheek urging him to wake up.  
It took a while but eventually the American opened his eyes and looked up into a pair of concerned grey-green eyes.  
“About time you woke up” murmured Sam in relief.  
Chris winced as a pain shot through his head as he struggled to sit up.  
“Stay where you are Chris. You’ve got a nasty head wound.”  
Chris slumped back and closed his eyes as a wave of nausea swept through him.  
“What happened?” he muttered trying to swallow the unpleasant sensation. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful and quickly rolled over and vomited.  
Sam rubbed his back in comfort until he had finished.  
Rolling over onto his back he groaned again as he felt his partner gently wipe his face. Leaning forward Sam split open a coconut he had found and held it up to him. Chris drank the sweet liquid greedily.   
“Concussion?” he asked quietly when he had finished and he saw his partner nod.  
“I think something hit you when the boat blew up. You’ve been out of it for quite a few hours. How do you feel?”  
“Just Peachy”  
Sam laughed. “Alright, that was a stupid question to ask. Seriously, how is the head?”  
Chris considered the question and answered honestly.  
“I’ve got a really bad headache, I feel dizzy and sick and my eyesight is fuzzy”.  
Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“Do you know where you are?”  
“No. Do you?”  
“No” admitted Sam with a rueful smile. They had not known their destination when they had boarded the sea-plane and he was acutely aware of how many small islands there were in the area.  
Chris chuckled and then winced as another pain made his head spin. Closing his eyes again he stated firmly.  
“My name is Christopher Keel, I am part of CI5’s best partnership and I am stuck somewhere in the middle of nowhere with my handsome lover.”  
Sam grinned and nodded his head in approval.  
“Good. You’ve lost some blood and probably swallowed half of the pacific but I think you’ll live.”  
“Did anyone else survive?”  
Sam shook his head.  
“I’ve not seen anyone around. I presume that they were all killed when the tanks blew. We were lucky to get away.”  
Chris nodded his head slowly.  
“Ops know where we are but I think it’ll be a while before they pick us up.”  
“You know,” Chris said with a wide smile “There’s a lot of things we can do alone on a deserted island”  
Sam hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
“Less of that Keel. You’re injured and you need to rest. Now, you just lie back and close your eyes and I’ll scout around and see what I can salvage.”  
For once Chris did as he was told and was soon asleep.

Sam climbed out of the shelter and walked down to the beach. Debris was washed up on the shore and he was lucky to find several tins of meat and fish together with some blankets and other goods. He had been relieved to find that his pocket-knife was still in his back pocket of his jeans when they had struggled ashore so they would be able to dine well for the next few days. Dragging his treasures to the shelter he busied himself building a fire, draping the blankets out in the sun to dry them off. He stripped off his still damp clothes and hung them up to dry returning to Chris to do the same.  
Chris grumbled as he was woken but dropped off again as soon as Sam had stripped him down to his underwear. The weather was warm and as he wandered along the beach clad only in his shorts he began to imagine himself as Robinson Crusoe.

When Chris woke up again he felt a lot better, his headache easing slightly and his eyesight becoming clearer. He knew that his headache would persist for a couple of days but he had plenty of time to rest and recuperate. In fact, they had both been working hard recently and a couple of days alone with Sam was just what the doctor ordered. After eating a meal of beef stew he had felt well enough to sit up and was now lying back against Sam embraced in his strong arms. The conversation had been light but now they were sat in contemplative silence gazing out over the moonlit lagoon. Sighing, Chris turned pulling his lover’s arms tighter around him.  
“This is paradise” he murmured feeling Sam’s breath as he nuzzled against the back of his neck.  
“Hmm” agreed the dark haired Englishman, revelling in the intimate closeness “How’s your head?”  
“I’ve had no complaints” sniggered the American provoking a light tap against the offending article.  
“I’m fine Sam.” He assured turning around to gaze up at his partner.  
Studying him closely Sam wasn’t convinced. He knew from heavy experience that the American would be suffering from a major headache and would feel tired out for a few days. However, he was mollified by the fact that even Chris couldn’t get into trouble on a desert island in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing to do except rest and relax.  
He dropped his head and pressed a light kiss on the young American’s lips. Chris smiled up and cuddled into his arms sighing happily.   
“I could get used to being a castaway” he murmured gazing up into Sam’s green eyes.  
“Shall we pretend that there is no big bad world out there?”  
”With no-one to shoot at us or blow us up?”  
”Hmm. And I’m not Sam Curtis – super agent – I’m Crusoe, Robinson Crusoe”  
Chris giggled. “Then that means I’m Friday, Man Friday”.  
Sam chuckled. “I Always thought you suited going native.”  
“Well then, what does Crusoe, Robinson Crusoe want to do with Friday, Man Friday?”  
Sam raised his eyebrows and looked down at his expectant partner.  
“He wants him to go to sleep and rest because he knows that Friday, Man Friday is fibbing about his headache.”  
Chris pouted and mock glared at his partner but saw the stern look that he was being subjected to. He sighed in disappointment.  
“You know, you’re a spoil sport Crusoe”  
Sam gave him another quick kiss and murmured  
“If Friday, Man Friday gets some rest perhaps the handsome Crusoe will be able to think of something exciting to do tomorrow. But only if Friday, Man Friday gets some rest tonight.”  
Chris smiled and shook his head in resignation.   
“Alright, but I’ll expect something a bit more inventive tomorrow.” He replied. He really did feel tired and with Sam’s help he rose to his feet and walked over to the shelter. Settling comfortably on the now dried blankets he soon fell asleep. Sam stayed up a short while longer, finishing the spelling out of 4537 on the beach with the flotsam and jetsam washed up on the shoreline. Satisfied that it would be obvious on any satellite image he finally returned to the shelter and curled his body around the sleeping form. Smiling to himself he soon dropped off and dreamed of what Crusoe and Man Friday could get up to the next day.

Chris woke to the sound of waves lapping at the shore and birds singing somewhere above him. Turning over he felt the warmth of the morning wash over his nearly bare body and he stretched slowly, feeling the stiff muscles in his arms and legs ease. Rising onto his elbows he winced, his headache still making itself a nuisance. However he felt stronger and decided that the headache was easing as well so he rose to his knees and looked for his partner. He had woken in the night to find Sam close, his body curled protectively around him but now Sam was nowhere to be seen. Yawning, he poked his head out of the shelter and squinted at the bright sunlight. He took care of natures call and then wandered down to the beach to find his partner. He knew that Sam would not have gone far. He was right and he stood for a couple of minutes watching the lithe Englishman swimming in the turquoise of the lagoon. Sam was unaware of his audience as he strongly pulled himself through the water occasionally ducking underneath and surfacing with a shake of his glossy black hair.  
Eventually, he noticed the smiling American standing beneath the coconut palm and waved a little self consciously. He had been enjoying the freedom and the exercise and had lost himself in the experience. Quickly swimming to the shore he rose and waded through the small waves as Chris studied him. Finally standing in front of his lover, water streaming from his firm body he grinned at the heat reflected in the American's gaze.   
"Morning sleepyhead. I thought you'd never wake up. It‘s nearly noon."  
"I guess I needed the sleep. Nice way to wake up though"  
"Hmm" agreed Sam. "How are you feeling today?"  
"A helluva lot better to be sure. I've still got the headache but it's definitely not as bad as yesterday."  
Sam studied him and satisfied that he was being told the truth he continued  
"I bet you're hungry"  
Chris nodded slowly, mindful of his headache.  
"Famished. What's for breakfast?"  
"How does coconut sound?"  
"Peachy."  
They made their way back to the camp and Sam opened another coconut and handed half to his partner. Chris made short work of it and helped himself to another.   
"This is delicious but I don't think I'd want to survive on coconut's for ever." he commented as he finished the second one.  
Sam nodded. "It shouldn't be too long till we're picked up and I managed to salvage a few tins from the boat so at least we can vary the diet for a few days. Now, let me have a look at that head of yours. I need to change the bandage."  
Chris grumbled but obediently sat still whilst Sam unwound the soiled bandage. The dark Englishman examined the wound critically and saw that it was healing nicely.  
"It looks fine. I think the salt water helped in cleaning it out" he commented as he wound a fresh piece of his ruined shirt around the wound. Satisfied he sat back on his heels and looked into the blue eyes he loved so much.   
"Now that's the chores done we've got the rest of the day to relax".  
Chris smiled slowly, he could think of plenty of things they could do to pass the time and from Sam's answering grin he knew that Sam was also thinking the same.  
Sam leaned forward and gently laid a kiss on the American's soft lips. Chris returned the kiss but then pulled back, his eyes glinting with mischief.  
"I'm sorry Crusoe. I understand that you find me attractive but I can't do what you want me to."  
Sam pulled back confused  
"What? Why Chr.... Friday?"  
Chris set his face straight and said innocently "Because there is someone else in my life and I would never cheat on him."  
Sam caught onto the American's game and decided to play along. He feigned anger and gripped Chris's shoulders.  
"We're on a desert island in the middle of the ocean. He'll never know."  
Chris shook his head. "I'd know and I'd never be able to forgive myself."  
"Who is he?"  
"My partner, he's English, dark, tall, handsome, has the most wonderfully toned body you could ever wish for."  
"Hmm, doesn't sound anything special. What's he got that I haven't?"  
"Armani suits and an impeccable taste in vile wine."  
Sam hit him playfully.  
"He sounds perfect" he commented sarcastically.  
Chris sighed. "No, he's not perfect. He has a tendency to be uptight sometimes. He can hide behind his mask and not let anyone know him but he's let me behind the barrier and I know that I love him and never want to leave him."  
Sam gazed back at the sincerity in the man's face in front of him. Forgetting the role play he leant forward and shared a hungry kiss before coming back to his senses.  
This time it was him that broke off the kiss and he sat back again on his heels and nearly laughed at Chris's dazed expression.  
"It doesn't matter. You're on my island and I saved you from drowning. You'll do as I say." he reached out and grabbed for his partner but Chris was quickly on his feet. Sam laughed and climbed to his feet. "You can run but you can't hide. You’re mine Friday and I'm going to have you."  
Chris set off running, dodging through the trees and jumping rocks and tree roots, Sam following a few paces behind. They were both laughing now and Chris stepped to the side as the Englishman lunged at him. Sam fell flat on his face, his hands clutching at fresh air. "Come on Crusoe, you can do better than that" taunted the American. Sam rose and dusted himself off and when Chris saw his expression he turned and ran for his life. Sam was now on a search and destroy mission and Chris knew that he was in trouble. Running away he ducked behind some trees and managed to evade capture. He laughed as he heard Sam curse colourfully.  
"Friday. You’re going to pay for that."  
Chris turned and ran towards the beach, glancing back at his pursuer. Unfortunately, his foot hit a protruding tree root and he felt himself fall forward. In a shot Sam was on him and they fell to the ground rolling and struggling, each trying to gain the dominance. They were evenly matched but Chris's weakened condition eventually told and he found himself pinned on his back with the dark Englishman straddling his waist. Breathing heavily with the effort Sam grinned slowly. He had liked the chase and now he was going to make sure the American knew that he was the victor.  
"You're mine now. I'll make you forget your lover."  
Chris shook his head and bucked up to try to dislodge his captor.  
"No" he cried, flopping back as Sam held on and refused to budge.  
"You've got no choice. I'm going to have you whether you want it or not."  
The fight suddenly left Chris and Sam looked down in concern, worried that he had gone too far.  
"Chris?"  
The young American looked up and saw the concern in the wide grey-green eyes and smiled encouragingly.  
"I know it's only a game Sam" he whispered leaning up for a quick peck before lying down again.  
Suddenly he bucked his body up and Sam flew off to the side momentarily stunned. Immediately, Chris straddled his body and pinned him down.  
"Not so tough now Crusoe?" he teased. "Maybe I'll have you instead."  
"No" grunted Sam bringing both legs up and twisting them round Chris's waist. Chris tried to stop him but he found himself expertly flipped and once again was pinned down by the heaving Englishman. Leaning across his body and using his weight to pin his partner down he reached down and pulled Chris's underwear down to his knees. Chris struggled but not with any success.  
"I've had enough of your games Friday. I'm going to make you scream."  
"You can have my body ......"  
"And I will"  
"But I love Sam Curtis"  
"Shut up" muttered Sam pulling the underwear off the struggling American and stuffing the boxer shorts into his partner's mouth.  
Chris's eyes widened in surprise - Sam was beginning to scare him.  
Sam slowly reached back and pulled his shorts off and threw them to one side. Slowly he crawled down the American's body and began to stroke and kiss him before finally taking his cock into his mouth. Chris arched his back in pleasure, all fight draining from his body and the incredible sensations flooded through his body. Sam took his time, playing his body as an instrument until he was crying out in ecstasy behind his gag. Sam grinned and continued his caresses taking him to the edge of orgasm and then bringing him back down time and again. Chris endured the torture but eventually was forced to cry a muffled plea for release. Sam sat back in triumph.  
"Tell me what you want Friday?" he asked, whipping the gag away from his victim.  
"Please, Crusoe"  
"What do you want"  
"To come... please..... I need to ... Oh God please. I can't take any more"  
Sam leant down and returned his mouth to his lover. He ran his tongue around his nipple as he clutched his fist around the rock hard and weeping cock. It only took a couple of thrusts before the American cried out loudly as he spurted his seed over Sam's tight fist.  
Not giving him any time to recover Sam took hold of Chris's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Coating his fingers in the semen he used it as lubrication as he prepared his lover expertly. Without too much hesitation he took hold of his own hard cock and guided it into him pushing firmly until deeply imbedded. Chris initially felt the pain of entry and tried to relax as much as possible and the burning pain soon turned to burning heat as Sam began to move within him. Soon they were moving together each taking much as pleasure out of the union until Sam could take no more and came deeply within his lover. He leant down and they shared a long lingering kiss before finally collapsing.

It was the next day that rescue came. Chris was sat on the beach eating another coconut when he heard the sound of engines and he glanced up to see a sea-plane banking around the north side of the Island. He rose to his feet as Sam came and stood beside him.   
"I guess that means our little bubble of unreality has been burst" sighed the American, "I guess I'll have to say goodbye Crusoe".  
"You're going back to your lover now. You should be happy."  
"I am but I'll miss you Crusoe, Robinson Crusoe."  
"Maybe we'll meet again."  
Chris turned and saw the mischievous smile playing on Sam's lips.  
"Maybe. Will you miss me?"  
"Not really - you see I never told you but I've got someone at home too."  
"Oh really?"  
"Hmm"  
"What's he like?"  
"American, cute, pretty blue eyes, spiky hair. Fabulous body."  
"Huh. Sounds perfect."  
"No, not perfect. He's a slob and has a habit of getting himself into trouble."  
Chris thumped him.  
"You’re life would be boring without me."  
Sam laughed "Yes, I do believe that it would."  
They watched as the sea-plane landed and stopped a few meters off shore. The door opened and out stepped the pilot, a black man of indeterminate age dressed in a Hawaiian shirt also of indeterminate age. He waved.  
"You boys order a taxi?" he shouted indicating the sign still laid out on the beach.  
"Sure" called Chris. "Back to reality" he sighed as they both waded out towards the floating plane.


End file.
